


Repeat

by RhydianKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhydianKnight/pseuds/RhydianKnight
Summary: Emma is walking home from work when she sees a woman upon a balcony. They strike a friendship and fall in love. Read what happens when Emma finds out the truth behind what Regina's hiding. Would she be better off not knowing? Or are they just doomed to Repeat everything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, RhydianKnight here with a different kind of tale! This fic is based off a prompt I read off Twitter by svpercat. I thought it sounded amazing and was really surprised to hear that no one had picked it up (it was posted in August). I hope I can do this justice! It is my very first SwanQueen fic so please be gentle! lol ~RK

…  
Repeat

The leaves, turned a tarnished red, sprang to life as the breeze moved them about effortlessly. I had thought it cool before, until the wind picked up and now it was down right chilly and I just fucking hate the cold. Others enjoyed this time of year as the season changed and fires were started, hot drinks replaced cold, and cuddling with your significant other was a thing after having spent months avoiding body contact in the summer's heat. I, however, do not enjoy this.

Pulling my ski cap tighter over my ears, I brought my hands to my mouth, blowing into them and flexing my fingers to warm them. Honestly, I can't believe I forgot my gloves at home. They were on the table by the door, next to the dish I have set on a table meant for my house keys. You'd think I would have grabbed them? Nope. Completely spaced it on my way out.

An annoying beeping caught my attention and I looked to my wrist to see that my five o'clock alarm was sounding. Usually, I would just be getting off of work at this time, but today I got lucky and was able to leave fifteen minutes early. I was perfectly ok with this because I mean hey, who wouldn't want to get off work early?

Shutting the tenacious noise off, I looked up and frowned as I realize I made a wrong turn. Looking back, I see that it's no use doubling back to take the shorter route to the loft so I might as well continue on and get home later. Its aggravating, really, this wasn't the first time I've ventured down this road lost in thought and making myself walk longer because of it.

Popping the collar of my red leather jacket in hopes that it would help ward off the chill I can feel run down my spine, I continue down the sidewalk ignoring the raised bumps that spread across my skin. God, I really hate the cold.

I didn't get very far when something caught my eye. Following the distraction, I notice a woman standing upon a balcony of a large white house up ahead. Her arms rested upon the railing as she looked off towards the horizon. She wore a rather warm looking black turtleneck and tanned khakis. While it seemed simple, she seemed to make it look classier. It was her shoulder length brunette hair that I realize was the cause for me to look in her direction as it moved in the wind.

My feet continued on and as I drew closer to the iron black gated fence that surrounded the house, I could see that she had a sad look upon her face. I'm a giver, I like to see those around me happy. So it was no surprise when my stomach clenched and my thoughts immediately turned to wondering what was the cause of her trouble and how to possibly bring a smile to her face. It was a beautiful face. I'm positive she would glow when she smiled.

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I continued home thinking that maybe if I happened to walk by the house again and she was there, that I could strike up a conversation with her. And maybe, just maybe, I would get to see that smile appear.

As luck would have it, or not depending upon which way you look at it, I continued to take that same route over the course of the next couple of days after getting off early. Despite knowing that being in a new town, I should keep a better head about myself, my mind constantly wondered and I would find my alarm ringing at five o'clock right as I was about to walk in front of that white house with the mysterious woman. Now, I really don't know if I'm just that bad of an airhead that I put reason behind to all those blonde jokes, or if subconsciously I was making this decision to go this way, either way, it just slowly became routine.

I had taken to making it painfully obvious that I was trying to get her attention as I stood there blatantly staring at her, but it would be to no avail as she would continue to look off into the horizon, completely oblivious to the woman creepily staring up at her from below. I'm actually quite surprised she hadn't acknowledged me yet as if I was back in Boston, I'd be arrested and serving jail time for stalking. I'm not a stalker, just to clear that up.

I don't know why I didn't think of this before, I could easily blame my blonde genetics, but it wasn't until the day that I had waved at her that she finally took notice of me. I was completely shocked that the simple motion had caught her attention that it didn't register that as her dark eyes looked down upon me that her face had warped from the sad mask she wore to a pure vision of horror. Maybe she had noticed me before? Why else would she look like that? Okay, I guess it could be that I was low-key checking her out as I walked past her every day.

I found it rather difficult after that day, to not walk past her house and wave. Something within me just grew intrigued to know this woman and her story. I never saw anyone else there as I passed by, no kids, spouse, or even a pet of any sort. Curiosity plagued me as I began to take notice of small details about her. Like, the fact she wore the same outfit every day at this time and never seemed to change. Or that she was always in the same place at the same time every day at five o'clock. It was weird, and it only made me want to get to know her more.

And then she waved back.

I'm positive my heart stopped beating when she did. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I wrapped my hands around the iron fence spikes and found my voice, "HI!" I winced slightly at how loud my voice sounded to me.

"Hello, dear." She called back and I could feel that soft timber on a whole different level. I had to suppress the urge to shudder.

"It's kind of chilly out here, huh?" I asked, my voice still slightly raised to be heard over the small distance between us.

"Indeed." She seemed to have a look of almost disbelief upon her face, like she couldn't believe we were really talking.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan!" I rocked back onto my heels as I ignored the slight discomfort I felt when those dark eyes bore down upon me, "What's your name?"

"Regina."

"Nice to meet you, Regina!" I smiled and I swear I caught a slight upturn to those curvy lips, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I turned and walked away as quickly as my legs would take me before she even had a chance to answer me back. Regina. I played around with her name as it rolled over my tongue, liking how it sounded.

Days passed by and I found Regina in the same place she always was at five o'clock. Only these days, she was expecting me and we would talk. I asked questions of her and vice versa, getting to know one another. Our conversations were always short, but as days turned into weeks, I began to learn more and more about the brunette.

Little things such as her son, Henry, was away at college, and with no family other than him as her parents were long passed, Regina lived in the house by herself. She loved to cook, her favorite dish was lasagna with a secret ingredient she swore she would tell no one. Reading was her favorite past time and her musical tastes tended to lean towards classical, however she did admit to jamming out to Justin Timberlake's 'Can't Stop the Feeling' when she first heard it.

My thoughts consumed by the brunette, I barely put any thought to how her demeanor had changed from standoffish to friendly as she became comfortable speaking with me. It took a while for me to finally gain the courage to ask if I would be allowed inside the house so that we could talk properly. While I was perfectly fine with speaking as we were, it would be nice to not have to yell up at her and vice versa.

I noticed the hesitancy, but I didn't dwell on her reaction as she acquiesced and disappeared from sight. I hurried over to the gate, fumbling with the latch as I attempted to race towards the door, arriving just a split second after it was opened and Regina jumped backwards in surprise.

"Miss Swan! If you would contain yourself-"

"Sorry." I mumbled blushing slightly at having scared the poor woman.

Whatever she said next, I didn't hear as I became distracted. I had thought her voice sounded great from a distance, being face to face now, I couldn't stop the shudder as the words she spoke enveloped me and I clung to them like a lifeline.

Suddenly worried Regina would change her mind about allowing me inside, I stepped into the doorway. It was then that I noticed her attention was at my feet her words having stopped midsentence, which in turn caused me to look down to make sure I hadn't stepped in anything and was tracking it into her home.

Seeing nothing but my boot, my eyebrow rose, "What is it?"

"You can get in." She spoke as if in awe, seemingly more of a statement than a question.

I just laughed and shrugged off her odd behavior. She really must not be used to company with the way she was acting. Maybe I could get her to agree to go with me for a girl's night out? Another day. I just barely gained the courage to ask to speak to her in person, asking her out was on a whole other level. As friends of course. Not a date.

Although, I wouldn't mind going on a date with her if she agreed. Regina was simply breathtaking and not for the first time that would occur in the following days, would my mind wonder to the scar above the right side of her lip and how it would feel to press my lips to it. I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me? I barely knew this woman and now I'm imagining kissing her?

She showed me to her study, holding the door open allowing me to enter first and take a seat as she poured us drinks before placing mine on the end table beside the leather sofa. I looked at her curiously as she leaned against the desk across from me with her own glass. It was like she was afraid to be near me which I found peculiar. After all, we have been talking for quite some time, I would have thought us to be at least friends.

We talked about me, mostly my past in growing up in the system as a foster kid, my stint of serving jail time for taking the blame when my friend was caught stealing a watch, and what led me to this quaint little town. I stayed until it grew late and left just before eight thirty wishing her a good evening and walking home.

As time progressed, I found myself slowly falling for her. It wasn't difficult as she slowly opened up more and more every day we met. I wished I could come earlier so I could have more time with her, but it seemed as if our five o'clock scheduled talks were it. I would get off work early, walk to Regina's, she'd let me in and we would talk until around eight thirty when I would leave.

It took a long inner pep talk to gain the confidence to lean towards her as we stood just inside her front door before I left. Flirting had come naturally between us, and I may be blonde but I could pick up a hint when its dropped in front of me. To my disappointment, she flinched away and looked to the clock on the wall behind her.

"It's eight thirty-two, you have to go." She said softly and I could hear the regret tinging her voice.

"Why?" I asked confused. If she wanted me to kiss her, then why would she push me away.

Seeing the look upon my face seemed to melt the worry upon her face as a smile appeared and she brought her hand to my cheek. It was the first contact we had made with one another since we began talking. The touch was feather light almost as if she thought myself to be fragile and would break and shatter into a million pieces if she touched me harder.

"It's late, Miss Swan."

Before I could open my mouth to speak, I was pushed through the door and sent on my way.

The next day, I wasted no time running to Regina's getting there at five o'clock. I let myself in through the front door, sliding to a halt in her foyer as my eyes found hers. She was gliding down the staircase after having seen me from the balcony where she always stood.

An eyebrow rose and holy fuck, I swear my legs were going to collapse on me. That smirk, that eyebrow, everything about the look she was giving me just screamed sexy and I couldn't take it. My legs gave way and I dropped to my knees before this goddess as she found the bottom of the stairs, her eyes still intently staring straight into my soul.

I watched as she finally looked away and proceeded to walk towards the study. My eyes dropped immediately to that firm ass as she passed. I can't help it, I'm an ass kinda girl and this woman had one of the most perfect one's I've ever seen.

"Miss Swan, we haven't all day."

Dead. This woman will be the death of me.

As I entered the study, I stumbled back into the hall when her body collided against me, her lips pressed to mine. It took only a moment for me to get over my surprise and immediately I placed my hands about her waist pulling her impossibly closer as our lips explored the others. Her hands traced up and around my neck, pressing our lips firmer together as she threads her fingers through my hair.

My head swam in sensory overload the moment I felt her tongue slide over my bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. Who was I to deny her anything? My lips parted and my heart sped up faster when my ears caught the slightest whimpering sound that escaped her when her tongue met mine.

I pushed off the wall behind me and without breaking contact with the sensual lips that continued to assault mine, my hands slid over to cup that wonderful ass I had been admiring moments before. Taking hold, I lift her up until her legs wrap securely around my waist before I moved into the study. A brief thought of how I had managed such a feat flashed through my mind as I'm sure I've lost feeling to my legs. The fire coursing throughout my veins were shooting directly in one area alone.

Falling back onto the leather sofa, Regina now in my lap, my hands began to freely roam about her body. Feeling everything I possibly could and committing it to memory. Our lips continued their dance, kissing and biting, sucking a lip until releasing it. When air became necessary, we mutually separated although our foreheads remained pressed against one another. My breath labored, I looked into those lust-filled chocolate brown eyes and felt a sense of belonging.

It's at that moment that I knew I was falling for her.

We didn't talk this time. Our bodies spoke their own language as hands caressed while our mouths licked, nipped and kissed anywhere we could. It was all a blur as my mind went completely blank, allowing myself to feel instead of think about what was actually going on.

Her turtleneck was removed revealing a light camisole, my jacket was equally discarded lying somewhere on the floor. I didn't care, my sole focus was the woman in my arms who was making all right noises. For lack of a better term, making out with Regina was nothing short of amazing and I felt like we could do this forever.

And then there was that stupid alarm.

"No." I grumbled feeling the body below me stiffen and start to push me away. At some point we had managed to lay fully out on the sofa, although when that happened I'm unsure.  
"Emma, it's almost eight thirty-five, you have to go." Regina said, her voice heavy with want still.

"Please." I plead looking down at her, "Don't make me go."

"You have to." A hand caressed my cheek causing my eyes to flutter shut. "I don't want to lose you but you have to go."

Hearing the finality within her voice, I knew this was no arguing matter. In a huff, I stood and retrieved my things before stalking towards the front door and slamming it behind me. I just didn't get this whole situation. It was all very confusing to me that every day at five o'clock we would meet, talk, and then I had to leave by eight thirty-five.

It was like one of those sci-fi movies you watch about characters repeating their days and in the end one of them turned out to be dead. Could Regina be a ghost? I laughed at the absurdity of it. There's no way she was. But as I thought about it, she was only available during certain times, always wore the same clothes, she spoke in riddle I never understood. Mentally slapping myself, I continued on. No, it can't be. It just feels too real to be all in my head.

The next day we met, and while at first it was awkward sitting on the sofa together talking, we eventually fell into our usual banter. I couldn't help it and while she was arguing her point over something not important, I leaned over and kissed her. At first she froze and I was afraid that I had overstepped, but then she melted into my touch and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

We had been talking for hours before I kissed her and I had glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was shortly after eight. I put more effort into distracting her hoping that she would ignore the alarm that sounded for me to be gone by eight thirty-five. I had her on her back, completely responding to my touch as I kissed down her neck, my hands kneading at her breasts through her camisole when that fucking alarm went off and she immediately sprang up.

"Regina!" I growled as I was forced onto the floor by her sudden movement.

"I'm sorry!" She looked to the clock and back to me, "You have to go."

"No!" I found my feet and looked down at her, "Why can't I stay? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, you idiot." The soft woman I had been kissing moment ago was replaced with a mask as she stood and tried pushing me out of the study. "I don't want to lose you, but you have to go."

"Regina, I-" My words were cut off as suddenly she wasn't in front of me anymore. She had completely disappeared. Heart thundering within my chest, I quickly grabbed my jacket that had slipped from my hand and ran out the front door. My mind was chaos as I tried to come up with any plausible explanation as to what the hell was going on. This was down right freaky and I would not deny I was scared out of my mind.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I would get answers.

At exactly five o'clock I ran down the sidewalk towards the door that opened the moment by foot stepped onto the porch. I was determined to get answers and I would be damned if this gorgeous woman ignored me.

"What is going on, Regina?" I demanded as I crossed into the foyer. "Are you some fucking ghost or something?"

"Language, Miss Swan." She replied cooly as she shut the door.

"Don't you 'Miss Swan' me!" I couldn't hold the anger at bay. Here I thought I knew her, when all along I really didn't. "Tell me the truth!"

"Yes!" She yelled back, tears filling her eyes before she added in a softer tone, "But you are too, Emma."

"What?" I stepped back, my eyebrows furrowing as I took in her words. I can't be dead. There was no way.

"Think about it, dear." She said softly stepping forward and placing her hands on my arms. I didn't even fight it. "Can you remember anything?"

Try as I might, I couldn't. Every day seemed to start at five o'clock and end at eight thirty-five. I don't remember leaving work or ever getting home. It was like the day seemed to be resetting itself and we were only living in those hours.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion as I began to tremble.

"I met you a couple months ago." She smiled softly as if to reassure me, "You were passing by my house after getting off work early, and we struck up a friendship. We would always meet after you got off work at five."

Well that explained why the day started at that time.

"We started to fall in love." My eyes snapped up too look into her tear-filled ones, "We were perfect together."

"What happened?" I found myself asking.

"Robin happened." Malice dripped from her tongue as she said the name.

Suddenly, I was swept up into a completely different world. I was still me, but my actions and words were not my own. Or were they?

"Miss Swan!" I heard Regina laugh as I embraced her. We were standing in the hallway much like we were now.

"Say it again." I heard myself growl as I pinned her to the wall.

"Or what?" Those chocolate brown eyes swam with taunting, baiting me.

I felt myself lean forward until my lips grazed the lobe of her ear, "Or I will leave."

"You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes were aflame, conflicted as to whether or not she believed me.

"Say it again, Mills." I repeated again.

Her demeanor changed, completely softening, no longer looking as if she was going to argue with me. "I love you."

I felt my chest swell with emotion as I kissed her fiercely. "I love you too, Gina." I whispered back after pulling away, grazing my thumb over her lower lip.  
"Show me." Her hand came up to mine, intertwining our fingers and pulling me towards the study.

I was confused as to why we weren't headed for her room. "The study?"

"Well we've christened just about every room in this house, except this one." That smirk. Oh god that smirk was my kryptonite as she beckoned me to follow her with her index finger and like an obedient pup, I followed.

Time seemed to alter as all everything jumped forward to what appeared to be after we had entered the study. I felt my hands sliding over the taut skin of Regina's stomach as her camisole she always wore rode up some. I traced the marks marring her skin before leaning down and kissing each of them tenderly.

"Would you ever want another child?" I asked looking up into her eyes with as much love as I could possibly muster.

"Possibly." Regina shrugged as she ran her fingers through my hair. "When the time is right."

"I love you." I said smiling as I leaned up to kiss her again.

"I love you too." She replied kissing me back with just as much passion.

"What in the bloody hell, is this?" The male voice coming from the door had my heart leaping in my chest and I was immediately off of Regina on my feet glaring at the intruder.

"Robin?" Regina seemed dumbfounded as she looked completely shocked at first. Then her face turned to utter rage as she jumped to her feet. I held my arm out, holding her back to keep her from nearing the man I now knew to be her ex-husband. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask her the same question!" He nodded in my direction and I felt my own ire increase. "Who are you and what are you doing with my wife."

"Ex-wife you son of a bitch." I growled eyes narrowing. "You are not welcome here. You need to leave."

"It's you who needs to leave." He said his own eyes alight with a chilling coldness. I suddenly knew how dangerous he was. I remember Regina and I talking for many nights after she'd awake from night terrors about this man and his temper. He was the sole reason Regina sent Henry away to a college across country, so he was far away from this psycho.

"Robin, please leave. There's nothing left for you here." I heard the tremble within her voice and my heart ached that this monster caused her such pain.

"I'm here for you." He smiled at her but I stepped into his line of sight, causing his smile to falter and anger to flare up again.

"Get out!" I yelled stepping forward.

That was my mistake as he took that as an invitation to charge at me. I barely had enough time to push Regina aside before I felt my feet lift off the floor as his thick body connected with mine, sending us toppling backwards onto the sofa.

"Emma!" I heard Regina yell just before his fist connected with my jaw. "Robin, get off her!"

"Regina run!" I grunted as I kicked him off me. I found my footing and lunged after him, landing a few successful blows before he was on me again. I don't know how long we fought exchanging blows, but before I knew it, I was flying backwards and a piercing pain erupted from the back of my head.

My eyes shut, and when they opened again I was standing in the foyer with Regina again. My chest was heaving as I relieved the moments up until my death and tears filled my eyes as I looked into knowing chocolate eyes.

"You didn't get back up." Regina's lip trembled and the tears were now freely running down her face. "I saw you, the blood was pooling from the back of your head and you stopped breathing. I felt you leave me."

"W-what happened after?" I managed to ask, realizing something drastic must have occurred if both of us were dead.

"Robin froze after you fell into the marble table. Before I could get to you, he grabbed one of Henry's trophies from Little League-" A choked sob escaped her lips and I shook my head in disbelief.

"No." I felt my stomach drop. "No!"

"He struck me before I could get away." Regina's eyes lifted and my heart broke. Her tears fell freely and I found a wetness of my own dripping from my face.

I lifted my hand to wipe away my tears, only to blink multiple times when I pulled it back and found it red. I brought my hand to the back of my head that now started to throb, only to widen my eyes in horror as it came back covered in blood.

"It's happening again." Regina cried as my hand began to disappear.

"What happens?" I asked in a hurry, unsure of how much time we had left together.

"We repeat the same day over and over until you realize your fate." Regina grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me to her. "I watch you fall in love with me and then you're gone."

"How can we stop it?" I asked trying to ignore the pain in my head. "I can't lose you."

"We can't." Her voice broke as her body shook. "I try to ignore you, I try to prolong our time together, but it is always revealed and once you become aware, everything resets and we repeat the process all over again."

"We will find a way." I smiled at her as I felt my body slowly begin to fade, "We always do."

"I would believe that," She began but her last words were like an echo in the wind. "…but I've lost you again."

The leaves, turned a tarnished red, sprang to life as the breeze moved them about effortlessly. I had thought it cool before, until the wind picked up and now it was down right chilly and I just fucking hate the cold.  
…


End file.
